PTB S University 2012
by LolaCullenx
Summary: These are my assignments for PTB S University 2012.
1. Write a Virgin Scene

**Project Team Beta Smut University 2012**

Writing A Virgin Scene

By Opal Aline

**Assignment #1: Write a scene featuring two virgins - any pairing is fine, so long as both are virgins.**

Disclaimer: Twilights not mine!

* * *

Silence. One word, two syllables. It can be a thing of beauty, or it can be a feeling of abandonment, dread, or utter emptiness. Is there such a thing as complete silence?

As I sit unclothed in the middle of my bed staring out the window, I contemplate what silence means to me at this moment. Ironically, it is not completely silent in my room. The rain hits the window like tiny pebbles being thrown, and my breathing is ragged due to the panic attack threatening to consume my body. I take a deep breath and lift myself from my bed.

I walk in a daze from my bedroom to the bathroom, not bothering with a robe since Charlie isn't due home for hours. I lock the door behind me and walk to the tub to draw a bath. I briefly consider looking in the mirror, but decide against it. I couldn't bare to look myself in the eye right now.

I am truly my own worse enemy.

I test the water with my foot, feeling the welcoming burn of the scalding hot water. Normally, I would have turned the water to cool and waited for the water to become more comfortable, but today I welcomed the burn. As I sunk lower into the tub, I let my hands roam over my body. I definitely felt different, but in the most horrible of ways. I felt guilty, the burning between my legs from my newly torn hymen a constant reminder of this afternoon. I thought back to the fight Edward and I had when we returned home from school.

"_I'm sorry Bella, I'm just not ready. I thought I could do this, but I just can't." Edward jumped off the bed and started to put on his clothes._

_I stared at him blankly willing the tears to remain unshed. _

_He searched for his keys while I searched for the words to make him stay, but ramblings of insecurity were all I had. "Do you not love me Edward? Am, am I not pretty enough? Smart enough? What is it!" _

_The tears were falling freely now and I went to jump out of the bed, but stopped short realizing I was completely naked. _

_I was too embarrassed for Edward to see all of me right now. I felt rejected, again._

"_Bella, of course I love you. I tell you that every day. I just, I don't know why I cant have sex with you, ok? I just need some space, I think. I'll call you." _

_He was out the door before I could respond._

_I rolled to my side away from the door and curled into myself as much as my body would allow. My body wracked with uncontrollable sobs for what felt like hours. Just as I was starting to calm and catch my breath, I felt the bed dip behind me. _

"_Edward?" _

_I uncurled myself and rolled over to only be disappointed again. _

"_Jasper! What the hell are you doing here?" I practically shrieked._

_I checked to make sure I was completely covered as I looked over the comforter at him. He sat there, his head hung, as he fiddled with his keys. _

"_Alice and I had a fight. I came here to find Edward, but as I arrived I saw him peeling out of your driveway. I tried to call him, but he didn't answer." I looked at him, confused. "Why would you come in if you knew he had left?" He didn't look at me for a few moments._

_The silence wasn't uncomfortable, I realized. I continued to stare at him, hoping for am explanation on why he was sitting at the end of my bed, when he finally looked up. "I don't know why I'm here, Bella. When I saw Edward leave in a rush I just had a bad feeling that something was wrong. So, I let myself in and could hear you crying from downstairs. I came upstairs to see if you were ok."_

_His words were so sincere and he looked about as broken as I felt._

"_What happened with Alice?" I asked while sitting up. I tucked the blanket under each of my arms, figuring it was the best I could do. His eyes widened when he saw my bare shoulders. He cleared his throat and looked up from my shoulders to my eyes as he spoke._

"_We broke up. She wants to experience life and she feels that I'm holding her back." His voice cracked at the end but he was quick to recover._

"_What happened with you and Edward?" _

_He looked back to my bare shoulders again and I blushed. _

"_We broke up as well. At least, I think we did. He said he needed space." _

_He looked at me strangely, like he didn't believe me. So, I elaborated even though it was embarrassing._

"_Um, Edward doesn't want to have sex with me. Well, he says he cant because he's not ready." _

_The moment should have been awkward, but it wasn't. We stared at each other for a really long time before Jasper whispered, "I don't want to be alone, Bella."_

_I thought for a moment. I found such comfort in Jasper right now. He was as broken as I, and I definitely didn't want to be alone right now either. _

_I scooted over on the bed and gestured for him to sit next to me. He hesitated for a moment before settling next to me on the bed. He leaned back while stretching his legs out along mine as I began to rest my head on his shoulder, but he stopped me. Instead of telling me no, he lifted his arm so I could snuggle into his side._

_He was so warm._

_I looked up at his face and found him staring down at me._

"_I don't want to be alone either." I said it so quietly I wasn't sure if he had heard it._

_We stared into each other's eyes, both reflecting the pain that lay deep inside. Then, ever so slowly, Jaspers face slowly moved towards mine. He stopped right before our lips touched, asking for permission by making me complete the distance. I touched my lips to his and felt a shadow of guilt that was suddenly overpowered by desire. His lips were warm and inviting, yet unfamiliar. I parted my lips to allow him in, searching. It wasn't one of those awkward first kisses, but something new._

_The taste of him was exciting and I moved the kiss from slow and searching to that of one that was desperate and needing._

_Jasper broke away, panting, and I felt myself blush while sinking lower into the covers. He stared at me for a moment, his eyes full of lust and confusion._

"_Alice wanted to save herself for marriage. I thought that we would get married one day and so I agreed to wait." He brushed a stray hair from my face and then spoke. _

"_I'm still a virgin too." _

_Before I could think about the implications of what I was about to do, I scooted over a little more and gestured for him to lie down. I tried to lift the covers to show I wanted him to get underneath them with me. _

_He looked at me for a moment, deciding whether this was a good idea or not, and then he got up._

_I began to feel the sting of rejection for the second time that day, but then I saw him take his phone and wallet out of his pocket and set them on the nightstand. He took off his shoes next and turned back towards the bed. _

_He lifted the comforter, briefly noticing my naked form, and slid into the bed facing me. I snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arm around my waist._

_We laid still for a second, Jasper drawing tiny circles on my hip as I listen to his steady breathing. I heard him take a breath to talk before the words were out. _

"_You're really beautiful, you know. Edwards issues can't be because of you."_

_I looked up at him, wanting to talk, to say something to make him feel better about Alice, but the words never came. _[Soft Break]

_Instead, I reached up and gently thread my fingers through his curly blonde hair. I pulled his face towards mine and he shifted his weight until he was practically on top of me. Our mouths began the familiar, but unfamiliar dance from earlier as I felt him move his leg in between both of mine. I groaned as I felt the pressure from his leg at my core._

_Our kiss became desperate and I shifted so he would be completely on top of me. _

_Bringing my knees up, he settled between them and I felt his hardness grind into me. I whimpered and dug my nails into his back as he repeated the motion. I lifted his shirt up and he leaned back to pull it over his head. His stomach was toned and I briefly thought how it wasn't much different from Edwards. _

_Jasper must have noticed the change in my thoughts because he asked,_

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" _

_I pushed all thoughts of Edward out of my mind and brought Jasper back down flush against my body._

_I gave him a long, hard, kiss filled with desperation and desire, and he returned it ten fold. I reached down and undid his jeans while he kicked them away. I noticed he was still wearing his boxers and I motioned for him to take them off as well by pulling them down off his hip. _

_His erection sprang free and I couldn't help but stare. _

_It was different from Edwards, but just as intimidating. The tip of it was glistening with pre-cum and I felt the sudden urge to lick it off._

_Jasper settled back down on top of me and moved his hand down to my core. He lightly traced one finger along my folds and moaned as he added a second finger and began to tease the bundle of nerves there. _

"_God, you're so wet."_

_I grabbed for his hard erection and ran my hand down its length, grasping tighter as I came back up. My thumb traced over the tip, spreading the wetness around, and his breathing hitched as he brought his head down to the crook of my neck. I moved my knees up a bit further, and guided him towards my entrance. I took a deep breath to relax before he pushed in, but only barely. _

_I yelped a little and he looked at my face to make sure I was ok. I took another deep breath and nodded. _

_He slowly pushed in until he filled me completely. There was a slight stinging sensation, but other than that I was ok. He pulled out a little and pushed in again, but quicker this time. I moaned and he pumped a few more times before driving deep inside me and stilled. I could feel him empty into me. It was such an erotic feeling and I was sad that it was over._

_Jasper was panting and sweaty as he laid his head on my chest and I lifted my hand to gently push the hair away from his face._

_I was overcome with sadness that I had just lost my virginity with Jasper instead of Edward. It wasn't the special moment that I had expected because it wasn't with the special person I had expected it with. A single tear fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away before Jasper noticed._

_We lay there for a few minutes unmoving, but then I got the sudden urge to pee. I excused myself and darted to the bathroom._

_When I came back, Jasper was completely dressed and had his car keys in hand. The awkward moment had finally arrived and I realized I was completely naked. I grabbed my robe off the hook on the back of the door and put it on. I shifted my weight uncomfortably, wrapping my arms around myself, and waited for him to speak. He glanced down at his keys and then back at me. _

"_My mom called and I'm late for dinner. Can I call you later?" _

_I gave him a smile and nodded, but I was secretly dreading the moment he left and I was alone again. _

_He pulled me into a hug and gave me a lingering kiss on my forehead before letting go. I moved away from the door so he could pass and he promised again to call after dinner. _

_I shut the door and leaned against it as I let the feeling of guilt wash over me._

I wiped the tears from my cheeks as I realized the bath water had gone cold. Still, I sat for a moment longer and thought about my future.

Would I be with Jasper? Could I do that to Alice?

Those questions seemed like they would be the hardest until I realized, could I love Jasper?

I decided that those questions would go unanswered for now.

I loved Edward, but the pain he has caused me was irreversible. I closed my eyes one last time and listened. The rain had stopped and the bathroom was filled with silence. It was a beautiful thing, silence. I decided, that in the end, silence is golden.

* * *

A/N: WHEW! There you have it. My first lemon EVER!


	2. Spanking the Monkey

**Project Team Beta Smut University 2012**

Spanking the Monkey

By BellaFlan

**Assignment #4: Write any kind of masturbation scene, as long as it's outside of your comfort zone. There should be at least one reference to corn flakes.**

**A/N: **This shiz is undeta'd. I hope you like it! See you on the other side.

* * *

I had just put Bree down for her morning nap and started down the hall towards our bedroom. As I stepped into our room, I heard the water running in our bathroom, and figured Edward must be in the shower. I decided to jump in with him and maybe, just maybe, we would get in a quick fuck. I quickly took off my nightgown and a laughed as I saw a stray cornflake from Bree's breakfast, fall to the floor.

I checked myself out in the mirror as I slipped into the bathroom. _Not too bad, _I thought. I walked over to the shower and opened the curtain to step in. Edward's back was too me, and he had one arm pressed against the wall of the shower as the water cascaded over his body. I stepped closer to him, and as my hand touched his back, he nearly jumped out of the shower- his head hitting the showerhead, as he not so gracefully turned around. I was confused by his reaction, but then looked down.

_Holy shit! _Edward sported a hard on that stood at full mast as he tried to cover it up, unsuccessfully I might add.

"Jesus, Bella! What are you doing in here?"

"Taking a shower?" He considered this for a moment.

"Don't you think you could knock?"

"I didn't know I had to knock in my own house." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Besides, I thought we could get in some alone time. I just put Bree down for her nap." I stepped closer to him and he backed away.

"I'm not going to bite, Edward. Calm down." He was still trying to cover up his erection, which looked painfully hard.

"You would think after being caught jacking off in the shower you would have lost that by now." I said pointing at him as I completed the distance before us and took his throbbing dick into my hands. I ran my hand up and back down, achingly slow.

"You, naked and in the shower, helps things." He gave me a boyish smirk, but I could see the uncertainty behind it. He was worried I would be mad. To be honest, even I was surprised that I was turned on.

"Tell me, what were you thinking about?" I asked.

"You, always you, Bella."

"What was I doing?" he looked at me questioningly before he answered.

"I was picturing you in the shower with me, but you were touching yourself." I didn't know whether I believed him or not, but I decided to play along.

"Where was I touching myself?" I could see his Adam's apple bob as he gulped. He was so sexy when he was embarrassed.

"You, uh, you had one hand on your breast and the other between your legs." _Ever the descriptive one, my Edward_.

I looked up at him and dropped my hand from his erection. He whimpered a little and I would be lying if I had said my hand wasn't a little sad too. I grasped one of my breasts and I slid my other hand to cup my sex. I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Like this?"

His expression changed from embarrassment to one of carnal lust. My need-for-control husband was back and my inner slut screamed for joy. He stepped forward to touch me and I stepped back flush against the shower wall.

"Not so fast, I want you to tell me what to do. In detail." Inside I was a nervous mess. I had no idea where this was coming from. Never had I ever been so forward and in control with him. I stared him down waiting for instruction.

"Take your nipple and gently roll it between your thumb and forefinger." I did as he asked without breaking eye contact. I could feel the familiar tightening in my stomach and the hand cupping my sex twitched. Thankfully, Edward noticed.

"Take two fingers and rub them down and then back up between your folds. Are you wet, baby?" I did as he asked, moaning as my fingers grazed over my clit. I realized my eyes were closed, so I quickly opened them to see Edward stroking himself. He noticed my eyes open and dropped his hand.

"Touch yourself. I want to watch you too."

He moaned and leaned back against the shower wall as he grabbed his dick, almost too roughly. I whimpered a little wishing I could feel him inside me, but instead I just quickened my movements between my legs. I was soaking wet, and not just because of the shower. I ached for a release and I was sure he did too.

"What next?"

"Put your fingers inside you and slowly move them in and out of you, but only slowly." I did as he asked. I went to close my eyes again, but quickly snapped them open. I wanted to watch him come. I wanted to see him come undone by me, without the need for touch. The whole situation was oddly erotic.

I watched as he slowly stroked his dick, in tandem with my movements. I looked up at his eyes and met his lustful gaze.

"Faster, Bella. Go as deep as you can. I want to watch you come, baby."

I did as he asked and made sure to keep my eyes open. I watched as he pumped his hand faster as well. Up and down, faster and faster. I could hear the water slapping from his movements. I decided I couldn't hold out any longer, so I pressed my thumb to my clit while my fingers inside dove deep. I wiggled my fingers trying to find that sweet spot that Edward seems to find every time.

"Come for me, Bella." His words sent me over the edge as I cried out in ecstasy. I came, and I came hard.

I watched as Edward's chest heaved and his face expressed how desperate he was for a release. He was so close, I could tell.

I stepped closer to him, my legs almost giving out, and put my hand on his shoulder and looked down as he came, his seed hitting my stomach, but it was quickly washed away by the water that poured over us.

I looked up at him, smiling. His eyes were closed and he looked utterly content. I ran my hands up and down his toned stomach as I waited for him to come down from his high. When he finally opened his eyes, his smirk made me giggle.

"That was pretty hot, baby."

"I know." I gave him a wink and asked him to turn off the water before we froze to death. I hadn't even realized to water had gone cold until just then.

As we stepped out the shower, I grabbed each of us a towel and handed one to Edward over my shoulder. I had barely gotten the towel wrapped around my body, when Edward yanked it off and pulled me towards him as he wrapped his arms around my body. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You know, we probably have time for round two before Bree wakes up." He pulled me closer against his body so I could feel how hard he was against my back. I turned around and pushed him playfully.

"You're probably right, but first you'll have to catch me."

I'm pretty sure I heard him growl as I ran naked from the bathroom towards the bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo...how'd I do? I contemplated so many different scenarios, but this one just wouldn't leave me alone! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Dirty Talk

**Dirty Talk**

**by IReenH**

**Assignment: Write a phone sex scene**

****A/N: I am sorry in advance to anyone that is reading this. It's my first slash, and it came to me while half a bottle of wine in. Its penthouse worthy and embarassing, but it's all I got. This is Unbeta'd.

*Runs and hides*

* * *

"Mr. President, I think-"

"Emmett, you're my brother for fucks sake. Don't you think you can cut the 'Mr. President' bit while we are in private? Especially as we discuss – you know, what we're discussing.."

"You mean, 1-800-BABE"

"I like how you can be all 'Mr. President' one minute and be completely ridiculous the next. Watch what you say out loud, please." I looked over at him and he was silently shaking with laughter. He knew how uncomfortable this made me. It's embarrassing. I'm arguably the most powerful man in the world and my brother is trying to talk me into calling one of those phone sex hotlines. Successfully, I might add.

"Come on bro, I will leave you the number, my cell phone, and my credit card. No one will ever know that you called."

Emmett slowly backed out of the room, not taking no for an answer. I looked at the paper in my hand and let out a sigh. Was I really this desperate? Yes, I was.

I got up and locked the door Emmett left through, grabbing my lotion on my way back to the couch. I sat down and picked up the phone Emmett left me, and began to dial.

"Hello. Thank you for dialin' dirty, where every ending is a happy one."

I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous voice recording and set the phone to speaker.

"Please input your credit card information. All calls are billed by the minute, with the first five minutes free."

I wondered how much this would end up costing. Usually, stuff like this costs a ridiculous amount, or so I've heard. After I put it Emmett's credit card information, the voice prompt came on again.

"Press 1 for female on female interaction. Press 2 for female on male interaction. Press 3 for male on female interaction. Press 4 for male on male interaction. Press 0 to hear these options again."

I glanced at the door to make sure I locked it. It had been so long since I had last had that type of interaction. Being the leader of the free world didn't really leave room for one to be himself. Maybe I could do that now. No one would know, right?

Before I overthought it, I looked down at the phone and pressed the number four on the keypad.

"Please wait while we connect you to the next available fantasy artist."

I groaned. Why did they have to call it that? I contemplated ending the call then. How is this so embarrassing? No one is even around. I heard the line click and then a southern voice that dripped with sex was heard through the speaker of the phone.

"Hello?"

My mouth suddenly dry, I grabbed my beer on the coffee table, and took a swig. After drinking a quarter of the beer, I cleared my throat and answered.

"Uh, Hi. I'm…I'm not sure how these introductions are supposed to go."

"It's your first time?"

His southern drawl made me shift uncomfortably on my couch. I undid my pants letting my dick have some room. It had been so long, I doubted it would take much more for me to be hard.

"Yeah, its my first time. I'm Edward by the way."

"Nice to meet ya' Edward, I'm Jasper. We don't usually give names, but since it's your first time, I'll try to make you as comfortable as possible."

"Thanks. So how do we do this?"

"So quick to get started. I like it. Do you have your cock out for me Edward? I bet it's big. You sound like the type to be doing pretty well in that department."

Was this guy for real? I mean, really...

"Was that too fast for you Edward? I'm sorry. I kind of get carried away. You're voice is so sexy - so authoritative. Do you hear that often?"

If only he knew.

"Yeah, on occasion."

"Are you sitting down, Edward?"

"Yeah, I'm on my couch."

"Perfect. I want you to close you're eyes and lay your head on the back of the couch."

I did as he asked and took a deep breath while I was at it.

"Take your dick out and imagine its me stroking it, making it harder with each pass."

I grabbed the lotion that sat on the coffee table and quickly put some in my hands. I relaxed and did as he asked, pumping my fist up and down, feeling my cock harden.

"Are you hard now, Edward?"

"Yes," I barely managed to say.

"Good. I want you to imagine me on my knees and between your legs looking up at you. I can tell this is how you would want me. Am I right?"

I groaned at the image.

"That's what I thought. I want your dick in my mouth, can I put it there?"

"Yes."

I started to pump my fist faster as I imagined his tight mouth around my cock. My breathing was becoming ragged and I knew it wouldn't take much more for me to come. It had been so long since I had had any sexual interaction with anyone other than myself.

"That's right, Edward, I bet my mouth feels so good as I take you deeper, the head of your dick hitting the back of my throat. Do you like it when I suck back to the top and swirl my tongue around your head?"

I felt my balls tightening and the familiar coil in my stomach. I tried to answer him, but it just came out as a strangled moan.

"I bet you would like me to grab your balls now, am I right? Squeezing them lightly while I take your dick completely into my mouth, the head hitting the back of my throat as I swallow."

I pumped my hand even faster, panting, as white hot liquid shot out and hit me on my stomach. I laid there for a moment trying to catch my breath. It wasn't the best phone sex I had ever had, but it was better than jacking off by myself.

"Edward? How ya' doin'?"

"Im good. Uh, thanks for that."

He chuckled before responding, "You're welcome. If that's all, you can press the pound key at any time to end the billing, and then hang up."

"Sure, right, thanks again."

"Yep. Bye Edward."

"Bye Jasper."

I pressed the pound key and hung up the phone. I laid my head against the back of the couch again and looked at the ceiling. Emmett will be sad when he realizes his plan back-fired. I didn't feel any better. I felt worse. If only the good people of this country knew what their president was up to behind closed doors. A widowed president gains ratings, but a bi-sexual one does not.

I stood and took off my shirt as I walked towards the bathroom. I needed a hot shower, but I knew it would do nothing to help rid myself of the shame and embarrassment that began to wash over me.

* * *

A/N: Penthouse? Or what? ;) Review pweease!


	4. Realism

Hi all! Sorry it took me forever to post this. It may be my last post for the SmutU year, but I will try my best to finish out the assignments. This was originally to be posted for SexyLexiCullen's assignment, but I chickened out at the last minute and didn't finish it. As I was going through my docs today I saw it and decided that I would finish it and post it. Some of you may not like it, and some of you may find it offensive. I'm sorry if you do. So without further ado, I give you Fuckedward and Dumbella.

**WARNING! THIS CONTAINS STRONG DRUG USE AND TALKS ABOUT ABORTION. **

* * *

I looked around the party trying to find Alice. The music was loud, my vision slightly blurred, and my cup was empty.

I, Bella Swan, was drunk.

Some guy I barely knew was talking my ear off, and it was starting to get annoying. I looked around the room for Alice one last time before deciding to go and look for her. I stood from the couch, but quickly grabbed the armrest as I became dizzy.

"Woah, you okay there?" Said random guy.

He went to stand to help me, but I put my hand up to stop him. I turned around and walked towards the kitchen, hoping Alice was in there, but no such luck. All I found was the most embarrassing gaggle of freshmen girls, I had ever seen. I quickly tried to make an exit, but my luck was terrible tonight.

If only I knew just how terrible.

"Bella! Oh my god, I am sooooooo happy to see you! We have Chem101 together – Lauren Mallory? I actually sit, like, two seats behind you"

"Right. Have you seen Alice Brandon?"

"Oh, um, yeah I think she went down to the basement."

I didn't say anything as I left, because I honestly had no idea who that girl was. I made my way through the crowd in the kitchen, but tripped on the stripping between the linoleum and the carpet of hallway, and I would have completely ate shit, if it weren't for a strong pair of hands grasped tightly around my upper arm and waist. I turned to say thank you and immediately wished I had gone face first onto the floor.

_This shit cannot be happening._

"Hi Bella."

I looked up into the royal blue eyes, of none other than, Edward Cullen. I hadn't seen him in over a year, since right after he returned from rehab – for like the fourth time. I continued to stare because the alcohol had obviously impaired my ability to speak. He had let go of my arm, but kept one hand on my waist. This realization snapped me back to reality and I shifted out of his grasp. He let go, but the cocky grin he gave me, told me he knew how uncomfortable I was. I needed to get a grip.

"Hi Edward. I have to go to the bathroom."

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

I heard him laugh awkwardly as I booked it down the hall to the bathroom I had used previously in the night. I slammed the door shut behind me and leaned against it while sliding to the floor. My life was slowly starting to get itself together and then I had to run into him the one night I decide to go out.

Running into your ex boyfriend is always painful, unless your one of those people who is actually still friends with their ex. I am definitely not one of those people.

Edward and I had an interesting relationship. It consisted of sex, drugs, and bay area music. It was my freshman year of college when we met and I was down for whatever. Yep, I was one of those girls. The popular, but not bad, girl in high school that went to college and decided to throw caution to the wind. Shit was fun, until it wasn't anymore. Long story short, I got pregnant, he got court ordered to rehab, and I was left with a decision to make. Regardless of what everyone thought they knew, I didn't get an abortion. When the doctor did the routine ultrasound before the procedure, she couldn't find a heartbeat. I would be a liar if I didn't say that made me feel better about myself. I had decided that no child deserved to come into the world with two really fucked up young parents, but to know that their wasn't a heartbeat? Solidified the fact that my choosing an abortion was the right decision. Most people don't know that part of the story though, but I didn't care. It was nice to have something private for once.

A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts, and I clumsily grabbed onto the sink to pull myself up and open the door. I may have groaned when I saw who was standing on the other side.

"Can I come in?"

He had the body of a man, but such a baby face. He knew how much his boyish smile made me weak at the knees, and he had it on full blast tonight. I should hate him more than anything in this world, making me deal with all the shit I had to by myself, but any time I was within ten feet of him, I was his. He owned me completely when we were face to face, and I fucking hated it.

I let out a sigh and finally responded.

"Sure, I guess, I mean – why the fuck not?"

I pushed the door open so he could come in, and he quickly shut it behind him, locking it. He walked over to the sink and I leaned back against the door, putting my hand over my eyes, praying that I wasn't actually in the situation I was in. I knew what he was doing as I heard him pull stuff out of his pockets, the crinkling of a plastic bag, and the scraping of a card – probably a school ID. I felt his hands grasp my hips as he snaked them around to clasp at the small of my back. He was so close to me that I shivered. I dropped my hand from my eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Why does it seem like I totally ruined you're night by running into you, or really, you ran into me." He had that fire burning deep within his dark green eyes and I knew I was in deep shit.

I looked over at the sink and saw four lines of coke lined up on the counter. He followed my gaze and handed me a hundred dollar bill. I stared at the bill in my hand for a moment and felt the tingling sensation from his hands on my hips. I couldn't believe I was even considering doing what I was about to do.

I looked back at the counter, my body practically already buzzing with excitement, before the powder went up my nose. Edward took a step back and nudged me towards the lines he laid out for us. I took the hundred-dollar bill in my hand and rolled it up perfectly to create a hole that was small, but not too small. As I leaned down and lined the bill up with my nose, I felt him pull my hair back and out of my face. Just like old times.

I quickly snorted the two outrageously large lines of coke and handed the bill to Edward. I tried not to throw up as I felt the drugs run down the back of my throat.

I felt my body come alive as I began to buzz with almost uncontrollable excitement. I remembered how much I loved doing this, and how much I loved doing it with Edward. The sex was fucking great, so great, and I wanted to have sex with him tonight – No – like, right now.

He quickly wiped up the counter and turned to look at me. The grin plastered on my face was most likely ridiculous, but he returned it ten fold. He went to reach for me, but I grabbed him first.

I laced my hand around his neck, pulling his face roughly to mine so I could kiss him. It was deep and needy and everything I remember. The drugs made things ten times as intense, and before I knew it he was grabbing my legs and lifting me up, slamming my back into the wall. I kissed him frantically, breaking away to breathe and revel in the feeling of his hands grasping my ass. I leaned my head back down and bit him on the neck as his hips pushed me even harder against the wall, the friction causing my pussy to tingle with pleasure. I groaned as his lips met mine again and the feeling of our tongues dancing was so fucking amazing. I bit down on his lip, hard, and he moaned loudly. I know what Edward likes and how he likes it – rough. I began to unbuckle his belt as he trailed kisses down my collarbone – biting me, marking me every other kiss or so. He shoved me hard against the wall so it would support me as he snaked one hand up to rip open my button down shirt. He pulled my breast out and immediately attacked it with his mouth. I had gotten his pants undone and palmed his erection. He wasn't huge, but it was long, and curved just right so it rubbed that sweet spot deep inside. He groaned as he felt me align his cock with my wet core. Who knew wearing a skirt would have been so beneficial tonight?

"I've missed you, Bella." He whispered in my ear before biting it harshly.

I groaned in response as he pushed into me – grabbing my ass even tighter to support my weight. He hissed as he pulled back out only to slam back into me.

"Still so fucking tight," he said as he pounded into me.

I was thankful for the drugs coursing through my system. All the feelings I should be feeling were nowhere to be found and I was enjoying every moment of this quick fuck. My orgasm was fast approaching and I tried to grab onto the wall behind me. I squeezed my legs around him tighter as my body shattered into a million pieces. I just now noticed Edward's hand over my mouth – so I bit it. I must have been loud. Oops.

He hissed as he brought his hand back down to my ass and dug his fingernails into me. I responded by leaning forward a bit so my mouth was right next to his ear. Because of the drugs I knew it would take some coaxing to get him off.

"You fuck me so good baby. I've missed you too," I whispered before sucking on his earlobe and biting.

"Keep going, Bella. I want you to come one more time." His hand snaked around to tease my back entrance – a sure way to get me going again. It also meant that he needed more time.

I wound my fingers through his hair as he pulled me off the wall and carried me over to the counter that held the sink. I pushed him back so we became disconnected and his eyes snapped to mine. I gave a smug smirk and hopped off the counter – turning around and bending over. He groaned and smacked my ass as he aligned us again and pushed into me. I caught his eye in the mirror and watched as he fucked me. Fucking in front of a mirror was always so erotic. I had only ever done it with him.

I watched as he teased my back entrance with his thumb again, and I hissed. It always felt so good. His thrusts became erratic and I could tell he was close. His thumb began to push in and out in tandem with his thrusts and I moaned loudly, not caring who heard us. Just as I felt the tightening in my stomach of another orgasm he slammed into me and gripped my ass tightly as he grunted. I felt his seed pour into me, not even caring that he wasn't wearing a condom. That's probably how we got into trouble the last time. Edward and I were terrible for each other. We were impulsive together – each other's bad habit.

He pulled out of me and handed me a towel from the cabinet next to us. We each began to clean up as we tried to catch our breath from the marathon fuck in some random bathroom. The weight of what we had just done should have been washing over me, but it wasn't. That was the problem with drugs. They make you do stupid things that you will regret in the morning, but not in the moment. I was on cloud nine. The sex only intensified the coke ripping through my veins and I wanted more.

I turned to look at Edward as he finished buckling his jeans. He looked up at me and smirked.

"I know that look. That's Bella Swan's look for 'I want more.'"

I stood there waiting for him to make the move. Would this be it? Would we leave this bathroom and go our separate ways?

He grabbed my hand and began to unlock the door.

"Lets get out of here. Can you drive me home? You can stay the night with me." I nodded as I followed him out of the bathroom.

We walked quickly trying to get out of the party before anyone noticed us together. I heard my name being called and knew that we had been spotted, and by the one person that shouldn't have spotted us – Alice.

I started to slow down and pull my hand away, but he only gripped it tighter and pulled me out the door. I giggled as I pushed the rising panic of Alice seeing me back down where it belonged. I would grant myself this one night - this one night to feel free like I used to be, and have fun. I'll deal with the consequences tomorrow. Unless, that is, tomorrow never comes.

* * *

Please review :)


End file.
